


Busted

by Valeria2067



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Episode: s01e01 A Study in Pink, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 14:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3328970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valeria2067/pseuds/Valeria2067
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As John looks so -intently- at his new flatmate's mouth and neck, he makes his own, silent, deductions about Sherlock's possible past drug use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busted

   

****

 

**“I’m pretty sure you could search this flat all day and you wouldn’t find anything that you could call recreational.”**

 

_Drugs. Yeah. This guy. Like he’d spare a moment for anything unrelated to his work._

 

_Like he would give sensuality of any kind a second thought—_

 

**“John, you might want to shut up, now.”**

 

_What…wait…_

 

_Oh._

 

_Oh, God. Are you kidding me?_

 

**“Yeah, but come on..”**

 

_You’re not kidding, are you?_

 

_What was it, cocaine? Was it heroin?_

 

_What did you do to yourself? What did you do to that perfect skin? That slender body?_

 

_Did you trade that body for it? Did you use that mouth…. that gorgeous fucking mouth… those lips… I just…_

 

_Is that what you did, Mr. Genius Sherlock Holmes?_

 

_I could see you, on your knees, eyes upturned, oh fuck, yes, I could see it…_

 

_I can see it right now._

 

_Can you tell, Sherlock?  Can you see it in my eyes? In my pulse?_

 

_Can  you see what I’m imagining? What I want to do to you?_

 

_You can. Oh, God, you can see it._

 

**“No…”**

 

_You can feel it._

 

_You… You want it._

 

_Christ, I barely know you._

 

_I barely know you, and_ _I want everything about you._

 

_I want that fantastic brain._

 

_I want that pale, taut body._

 

_I want that fire in your eyes._

 

_I want that danger, that energy, that life._

 

_I want.._

 

_I want.._

 

**“You..”**


End file.
